


Remember My Name

by GhostFan77



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, French Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Kissing, Love and Loss, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Visions in dreams, references to major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: The Papas have been assassinated. Their loyal ghouls have been banished back to hell. Life at the abbey adapts to its new normal with Cardinal Copia as the leader of the church and the Ghost Project, and one Sister of Sin slowly discovers what she lost during the period of unrest.





	1. The Silent Scream

When Papa Emeritus III was forcefully removed from that stage in Gothenburg on September 30, 2017, it was the end of an era, and many lives were changed in the blink of an eye. Within the span of a few days, all three Emeritus brothers had been assassinated, and their loyal Ghost Project ghouls had been banished back to hell. The memories of their nearest and dearest at the abbey were erased, and the rest of the congregation knew not to speak to them of their pasts with the fallen for fear of their lives as it seemed the Clergy had ears everywhere and were just waiting to make an example of any offenders.

Those who had had their memories expunged could no longer recall the loving relationships they had shared with the departed, nor could they recall the horrible events that had taken place. Clergy-employed medical staff in the infirmary diagnosed the latter as “selective amnesia”, although everybody else knew it was a merciful result of the erasure. The relationships were treated as if they had never occurred, and evidence of these unions had been destroyed accordingly. 

A few of the existing band ghouls—Aether, Dewdrop, and Mountain—were spared after swearing their allegiance to the new figurehead of the church and Ghost Project, Cardinal Copia, and they joined him and his other hand-picked ghouls as Ghost kicked off its fourth era. We didn’t know at the time that a couple of the former band ghouls had also been spared. They were considered valuable assets by the Clergy, and these ghouls were implanted with a device that would control their glamour, making them appear to be wholly human when they were anything but. Their memories were erased, and they were relocated far from the abbey. The Clergy, however, kept tabs on them and ensured their basic needs were fulfilled. 

Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator had reluctantly carried out the orders of the mysterious Clergy, and they themselves had been worried that their own lives were in jeopardy, even after their undertaking had succeeded. The Clergy was a fickle entity, and nobody knew who or even _what_ it was. Publically, our matriarch and patriarch were unrepentantly supportive of the sweeping changes that were made, but privately they mourned the many losses, as did most who were cursed with remembering. 

By the time _Chapter 3: Back on the Road_ was released at the end of April 2018, the Papas had already been gone for seven months, and life at the abbey had settled into its new normal. After a couple of promotional acoustic performances, the Cardinal-led band kicked off the first tour of the new era, and _Prequelle_ made its debut soon after. The fan base quickly warmed up to Copia, and he was lauded for his early successes in converting the masses to our Dark Lord. 

There are many stories of love and loss from the abbey’s period of unrest, and this is but one of them. This is the story of a Sister of Sin who lost everything amid the tumult. 

This is my story. 

***

I awoke one morning feeling a horrible sense of loss, although I couldn’t put a finger on what was missing. I stretched out in bed, reaching for the other side as if it were a reflex, like I had done it a million times. Though I didn’t know why, I was surprised to find it cold and empty, as if I had expected to find somebody there. I frowned to myself as my heart panged; the ache was unidentifiable but undeniable. 

I stared at the ceiling and recalled the ocean blue eyes that kept appearing in my dreams; the owner’s face was concealed, their identity a mystery. A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts, and I sighed as I pushed the covers back and forced myself from my comfortable bed. I glanced at my reflection as I passed the full-length mirror by the door, and I frowned to myself as I tried to smooth my disheveled hair into place with my fingers as I crossed the living room. “I’m coming,” I mumbled as my caller knocked again. 

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it to see Cardinal Copia on the other side. “Good morning,” I said with a smile as his heterochromatic eyes scanned my body; I was in the red satin chemise with lace cups that he had recently given to me. The Cardinal hummed in approval as he took one of my hands in his and brought it to his lips. His moustache tickled my skin as he pressed his lips against my knuckles. “Good morning, _dolce mio_ ,” he murmured to me. He was wearing his black cassock today; his biretta was nowhere to be seen, giving me the opportunity to admire his thick chestnut brown hair with its slight wave. “Copia,” I giggled when his lips started to move up my arm, and I could see him stifling a laugh of his own. 

I’d been Cardinal Copia’s assistant for nearly a year, since not too long after the Clergy purged the church of the Papas and their ghouls because it felt the Emeritus brothers had amassed too much power as they had grown the church, and the Clergy wanted that power back; the ghouls were targeted to quell any dissension after the deaths of their former leaders, and also to make examples out of them to avoid any potential uprisings in the future. I had previously assisted the youngest Emeritus brother for several years, all the way up until his untimely death. I appreciated that Copia had chosen me over the scores of Siblings of Sin that wanted the opportunity to be his assistant, but it only made sense given my experience. He had never really wanted the role he was thrust into as he was more than content in his previous capacity and had been loyal to the Papas. His ascent was the direct result of his overly-ambitious and opportunistic mother: Sister Imperator.

It was an open secret that Imperator was the Cardinal’s mother, though their relationship was far more formal and business-like than any normal mother-son relationship. Many speculated that Papa Nihil was his father, but only a select few knew the truth, that it was Papa Emeritus I. Polyamory was commonplace in relationships at the abbey, and the leaders of the church were no exception. Sofia Copia Imperator and Matteo Emeritus had a fling many years ago; nine months later, Luca Copia was born. 

Copia and I worked well together; I was able to help him get through the sometimes-overwhelming early days of his new role, and I’d managed to keep him organized and running like a well-oiled machine since. A relationship developed between the two of us along the line, and I experienced a considerable amount of resentment from some of my fellow Siblings of Sin as a result. I didn’t understand why as he had been the initiator, and it wasn’t like I made a habit of engaging in relationships with the leaders of the church; my relationship with Papa Emeritus III had only been professional, though we had cared for each other deeply. 

A few moments later, I stepped back and let him enter my room, closing the door behind us. The Cardinal pulled me into his arms. “Sorry I couldn’t see you last night, _Tesoro_ ,” he murmured as his lips skimmed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I know you were busy, Luca,” I assured him. I knew all too well what his calendar looked like, how much busy work was required of him. He had insisted the previous evening that I leave his office before the end of dinner service, and I had had a tray of food delivered to him by a junior Sister of Sin while I ate with Aether and Dew at their behest. “Thank you for dinner,” he whispered as he gazed into my eyes. I covered his mouth with mine in lieu of responding. He crushed my body against his as the kiss deepened, and he soon surprised me by sweeping me off my feet bridal-style.

I hooked an arm around the back of his neck for support, and my other hand cupped his cheek as our lips met again. He maneuvered around the furniture in the room as we made our way to my bedroom. The Cardinal laid me on the mattress, and he sunk to his knees at the side of the bed. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him; my ass was at the edge of the mattress, his face between my thighs, and then his mouth was upon me. 

As most knew that Luca Copia was Sister Imperator’s son, he hadn’t been incredibly popular amongst the congregation. Despite being relatively attractive most of his life, his shy and awkward demeanor and proclivity for the company of rodents didn’t help matters any. He’d had occasional sexual encounters over the years with both men and women, though he found himself gravitating more towards the latter because he was particularly fond of the fine art of cunnilingus. Luca honed his skills whenever the opportunity presented itself, which was often after he became the leader of the church and the Ghost Project, and many Sisters of Sin received what was tantamount to the tongue lashing of a lifetime. 

Copia was somewhat of a hopeless romantic, and he soon realized these Sisters weren’t actually interested in him, but rather, only in what he could do for them: lots of orgasms, and the hope of preferential treatment in the assignment of chores around the abbey. The attention he received quickly lost its novelty as a result, but it was of little consequence as we got involved a few short weeks later. I’d overheard conversations in passing about his oral prowess, and he more than lived up to the hype. Luca was ever-eager to please, and I was never one to complain. 

His arms were wrapped around my thighs and extended upwards with his hands groping my breasts. My hands were buried in his hair, keeping his head in place even though I knew he wouldn’t stop until I’d had an orgasm or three. Copia lapped away at me in earnest, his tongue running between my slick folds from my opening to my clit and back repeatedly. I moaned in appreciation of his efforts, my sounds spurring him on as his tongue swirled around my swollen nub before trailing back to my entrance and plunging inside. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he fucked me with his sinful tongue, and I cried out when his thumb started to rub circles around my clit. I could feel my orgasm building at a rapid pace, and it wasn’t long before I reached my crest. My hips bucked wildly against his face as I rode out my climax, and his name fell from my lips over and over again, like a mantra. 

Luca looked up at me after I’d come down from my high, his white eye burning into me as he licked my arousal from his lips. I beckoned him onto the bed with a crooked finger, but he shook his head. “Not enough time,” Copia rasped as he wiped his lower face on his sleeve. “The memorial service.” 

My heart panged again as I remembered that today marked a year since the end of the assassinations and banishments. The Cardinal had obtained permission from the Clergy to hold a memorial service in honor of the Papas and the ghouls in an effort to recognize what was lost and to promote healing. The incident still loomed over the abbey, and this was Copia’s attempt to close that awful chapter. He had not only lost his father, but his uncles and several ghouls he had been around most of his life. He didn’t need to admit it, but I knew this was just as much for him as it was for the rest of the congregation. 

I propped myself up on my elbows as I looked at the clock on my nightstand; it was less than an hour until the service. “Is my speech ready?” the Cardinal asked as he rose to his feet, and I nodded as my gaze met his. “I looked over it last night,” I replied. “I didn’t make any changes. It’s perfect as it is.” 

My eyes trailed down his body; not even his cassock could conceal the enormous bulge in his pants. “Luca,” I sighed, gesturing towards his crotch. He looked downwards, and then responded with a shrug. “You’ll feel so much better if we just take care of that,” I advised with a smirk as I sat up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I reached for him, grabbing a handful of his vestment, and pulled him closer to me. Copia quirked an eyebrow in amusement as I hiked his cassock up around his waist, and he held the fabric in place as my hands moved to his trousers. I worked the button and zipper before I pushed them and his underwear off his hips and down around his thighs. 

I looked up at him as I brought my tongue to the tip of his leaking cock, and I let out a small sound of appreciation at the taste of his precum. I wrapped my lips around him, taking only the head into my mouth, and I stroked the rest of his length with the hand that I had wrapped around his member. My other hand moved to one of his thick thighs, and I could feel its muscle involuntarily tighten under my palm from my ministrations. 

He was already completely hard and more than ready to fuck me, but I couldn’t help but indulge the both of us with a little fellatio first. It was something he had experienced only intermittently with past lovers; he was initially surprised at how often I’d initiate it myself, how I’d never balk at the opportunity if he requested it. Luca hadn’t really been with anybody before me that had focused on his needs; he’d always give, give, give, and they would always take, take, take. It was unfortunate, really, and I did my best to ensure that our give and take ratio was as close to equal as possible. 

After sucking and stroking him off for a few minutes, I pulled away and got into position on my bed. I looked over my shoulder at Copia as he lined himself up with my entrance, and I moaned as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. His cock was of above average girth and length, and he filled me completely. I could feel the fronts of his thighs against the backs of mine once he was fully seated within me, and he paused for several moments to give my insides a chance to adjust to his size. I gave him a nod as the go ahead to move, and he began to roll his hips against me. His thrusts picked up in pace and intensity as the sounds I emitted spurred him on. Before too long, he had lost himself, coming unleashed and slamming in and out of me. His hands had moved to my hips, and his fingers dug into my flesh as he pounded away. My arms gave out from under me as a second orgasm tore through my body, and I buried my face in the comforter beneath me, letting it muffle my cries of passion. 

My walls squeezed hard around his member, and it wasn’t long before I heard a guttural moan pass his lips as his own climax took over. He buried himself inside of me, impossibly deep, and released his seed. Luca folded his body over mine, his chest pressed against my back, our bodies still connected. He pressed soft kisses across my shoulders and upper back as we came down from our highs, and I giggled into the bedding from the feeling of his moustache. 

Neither of us spoke for what felt like ages, but was really only a few minutes, and he was the one to break the silence. “Time to get ready, _piccola_ ,” he murmured against my skin. I lifted my head and nodded, and he pulled out slowly, reluctantly. Copia collapsed on his back next to me, and he pulled me into his arms when I attempted to get up so I could take a quick shower. I softly chuckled as I rested my head on his chest, and after only a minute or two had passed, I heard a gentle snoring sound coming from Luca. I maneuvered my way out of his grasp and decided to let him nap until I was done getting ready for the memorial service. 

After showering and drying myself off, I opened the door and found myself eye-to-eye with a familiar albeit very unexpected face: Papa Emeritus III. “ _Cara_ ,” he whispered as the corners of his painted lips lifted slightly. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in a silent scream. 

And then, all went black.


	2. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa pays Sister Julianna a visit as the congregation mourns the fallen.

I could feel the sunlight beating down upon my face as blades of grass tickled the backs of my calves. 

I could feel a warm and solid body behind me, their chest gently rising and falling against my back. 

And then I heard his voice. 

“This was such a lovely day, _cara_ ,” Papa murmured with a sigh. I opened my eyes, and I could see him lying on his back just beyond the shiny black shoes worn by my backstop. “Where…where are we, Papa?” I asked, even though I realized immediately afterwards the words left my lips that I recognized our setting as the backyard of the abbey. The expansive building was to our backs, with the pond in front of us. The large wrought iron gazebo stood to the right with the woods just beyond it, and the gardens were to our left, spreading all the way over to the woods on the other side of the church grounds. Our surroundings were picturesque as always thanks to the dedication of the ministry’s Earth ghouls; I then recalled that three had been lost during the upheaval. 

Papa’s mismatched eyes studied me as we gazed at each other; I wanted to look away, but I was transfixed. There had always been something alluring about the man and his preternatural beauty. A feeling of relief washed over me as his eyes drifted away, downwards; I felt two hands caressing my stomach, a chin crooked in my neck, and a mouth against my ear whispering words that I didn’t understand. “We were so happy, my Julianna,” the Dark Pope mused with a dreamy smile. I felt the happiness he spoke of, but I didn’t know its source. “I don’t remember this, Papa,” I confessed with a frown, and he shook his head. “I know, _cara_ ,” he sighed. “What they’ve done to you… _che cazzo_!” 

We were both silent for several moments, and I spent that time trying to figure out what he meant and who was behind me. But any way I looked, my vision was obscured. Papa softly chuckled as he watched, but before he could say anything, something off in the distance caught his attention, like he could hear something I couldn’t. “Tell my nephew I’m proud of him,” he murmured as he blew me a kiss. 

Everything slowly faded away as I felt a gentle patting against my cheek, followed by Luca and Aether’s voices. “Jules? Come on, love,” Aether said, the concern in his voice obvious. “Please wake up…” 

“We should take her to the infirmary,” Luca suggested. “She could’ve hit her head.” 

“Wait…it looks like she’s coming to,” Aether observed as my eyelashes fluttered, and moments later, my eyelids started to part. I was in my bedroom; somebody had moved me to my bed, and I was covered with a towel. Aether was on the bed next to me, and I soon realized he had been the one patting my cheek while Copia worriedly paced. The Cardinal joined us on the bed once I had awoken, taking one of my hands in his. “ _Tesoro_?” 

I grimaced as I tried to sit up, but both Aether and Luca stopped my progress. “What happened…?” I groaned. The two men exchanged a look over me. “We were going to ask you the same thing, love,” Aether replied with a soft chuckle as he smoothed my wet hair back. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember. “I-I don’t know,” I sighed. “But I…I had a dream about Papa.” 

Aether and Luca again exchanged looks. “Vincenzo…?” the Cardinal queried, and I nodded. As I regained my faculties, I realized that now might not be the best time to share with Luca what Papa had told me; I decided to save that for later. 

Copia still insisted on taking me to the infirmary, but I assured him that I was okay; he finally relented when I promised I would go to the infirmary if this happened again. It was still twenty minutes until the memorial service, so I spent the next ten getting ready as neither Aether nor Luca let me out of their sight. I threw on a simple black dress, slipped on a pair of black flats, and pulled my hair back into a low-set bun. I kept my make-up simple, applying some mascara, blush, and lip gloss, and then I was ready to go. 

We left my room and walked through the numerous corridors to the chapel on the other side of the abbey, making it with five minutes to spare. Aether escorted me to where Dew already sat; the Fire ghoul had saved space for us. The two guitarists had been watching over a young kit for the past year or so; details of his parentage were unclear as they were reluctant to discuss it. His name was Kian, and he was a little over three years old. Kian was a sweet little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He hadn’t yet learned how to utilize his glamour, so it was obvious that he was at least part ghoul since his ghoulish features were visible at all times. 

The young ghoul made his way from Dew’s lap to mine shortly after I sat down. He was non-verbal and had been seen by doctors and specialists; Kian’s hearing was just fine, and he understood everything that was said to him. In addition, he appeared to be an exceptionally bright child. For whatever reason, he chose to maintain his silence. A few Siblings of Sin at the abbey were deaf, so many of us knew at least some sign language. As such, Dew and Aether had taught Kian sign language so we were able to communicate with him.

The service hadn’t yet started, so I was pointing at things and people around the chapel so Kian could sign the words to me; it was a little game we liked to play. I pointed at Dew; he did the sign for “papa” by forming an L-shape with his hand and tapping his thumb against his forehead. I pointed at Aether, and Kian again did the sign for “papa”. I pointed at myself, expecting him to sign out “jewel” as Aether and Dew had taught him, but instead, he again formed an L-shape with his hand; this time, he tapped his thumb against his chin. It was the sign for “mama”. 

Aether and Dew exchanged a look as I softly laughed and reminded Kian how to sign “jewel”. He shook his head and signed “mama” once again. “I wish I was your mama, Kian,” I told him as I gave him a hug. Moments later, the Cardinal rose from one of the ornate chairs at the back of the pulpit before he approached the lectern. 

In many ways, the front of the chapel resembled the Ghost Project’s stage; the latter had been modeled after the chapel, after all. The pulpit was located where the ghoulettes and their keyboards were stationed, except on a higher platform. The altar was on the other side where Swiss and Mountain were positioned, and a staircase went between the two raised areas. The lower area below the altar and pulpit was decorated with flowers taken from the church gardens, and today, large individual portraits on easels of the fallen lined the secondary platform. 

Luca cleared his throat before he started to speak. “A year ago, we went through the darkest period in our congregation’s history,” he said as his eyes scanned the assemblage of Siblings of Sin and ghouls. “Many were lost, and today we come together to remember our fallen comrades.” I gazed at the portraits as he continued to speak, focusing mostly on the ones of Papa Emeritus III and Omega. I didn’t have many memories of the Quintessence Ghoul, although nobody could quite explain why; the doctors in the infirmary again chalked it up to selective amnesia. I didn’t even know the nature of my relationship with Omega, but whatever it was, any recollection of it had been completely lost.

I was lost in thought as I stared into his eyes, and I felt a sense of familiarity. He and Papa had always been close, but I couldn’t recall _how_ I knew that; was it my own memory, or was it a memory of something somebody had told me? Regardless, considering how long I had assisted the Dark Pope—all the way back to his days as an archbishop— it was likely that Omega and I had crossed paths fairly often over the years. 

Kian wriggled in my lap for a few moments before he moved from me to Aether. I watched as the rhythm guitarist smiled softly as he helped the little ghoul settle onto his lap, and then wrapped a protective arm around him. He amused himself by playing with the silver ring that Aether wore on his middle finger while the elder ghoul focused on the Cardinal’s speech. 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as Luca spoke the names of the fallen, giving a moment of silence for each. Afterwards, he invited members of the congregation to share their favorite memories; several memories were left unspoken though, either out of fear because they also included someone whose memory had been erased, or because the memories themselves had been wiped by the Clergy as if the events had never occurred.

Laughter filled the chapel as one Sister of Sin recalled the numerous pranks that Smol Earth had played on not only his fellow ghouls, but also the Papas, Sister Imperator, and several Siblings of Sin. Aether recounted how Omega had helped him adjust to life topside after his summoning, and how the senior Aether ghoul had taught him how to play the guitar. Copia shared how Papa III had bestowed him with everything he knew about showmanship, both of them knowing that Luca would likely succeed him someday as the frontman of Ghost, but neither knowing it would happen so suddenly or violently. 

There were memories that made us laugh, and there were ones that made us cry. And once several had been shared, a memorial video was shown via the large LED screens that had been installed in the massive space during the last remodel that featured footage and pictures from not just rituals, but also from the abbey. I recognized myself in several shots; I was by Papa’s side in many, and with his ghouls in others. In one clip, Smol Earth pushed me down the hall in my office chair as our laughter echoed through the corridor. I was sprawled out across Alpha and Ifrit’s laps on the sofa in the band ghouls’ common area in one picture, the three of us sound asleep and looking rather uncomfortable. In another clip, I sat at the desk in my office that was adjacent to Papa’s while he and the middle Emeritus brother were perched on the corners of my desk, trying to distract me as I worked; I jokingly told them to leave me alone because _somebody_ had to run the church, and both laughed boisterously as I tried but ultimately failed to keep a straight face. In a backstage candid shot, I was helping one of the ghouls adjust his mask before going onstage, and in another, I was holding Papa’s mitre as he smoothed his raven locks into place. 

Twenty minutes later, the video came to an end, and after a few more words from the Cardinal, so did the memorial service. While the rest of congregation filtered out of the chapel, Aether, Dew, Kian, and I stayed where we were and waited for Luca. He had descended the stairs and was now on the secondary platform, exchanging a few words with Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil. I hadn’t seen them in the chapel during the service, and I wasn’t sure when they had come in. 

I watched as Papa put his hand on Copia’s shoulder and gave the younger man a sad smile. The church’s matriarch followed that with abandoning her typical air of formality by giving her son a hug. It was a quick hug, but a hug nonetheless, and her eyes did a sweep of the rapidly-emptying room afterwards; there was a visible sigh of relief when she realized only I had been watching. Dew had moved to Aether’s other side, and both were playing with Kian. I gave her a small smile, one that she reciprocated. 

The leaders of the church spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes before they filed down the stairs that led to the main level of the chapel. The trio meandered down the main aisle, and we filtered out from the pew we’d been sitting in to join them as they walked by. As we fell into formation, Aether found himself next to Papa, who grinned widely when Kian showed him an action figure he’d been playing with. Our patriarch reached into a pocket and produced two pieces of Werther’s candy: a soft caramel for Kian, and a classic hard candy for himself. The kit smiled as he signed “thank you” to Papa, and then he reached for his piece of candy. 

Dew walked next Luca as they talked about the service, and I found myself next to Sister Imperator. “Luca mentioned that you had passed out before the service,” the matriarch began as she looped her arm through mine. “Are you okay, Sister Julianna?” 

“I’m fine, Sister Imperator,” I replied. “Thank you for asking.” 

“Of course, dear,” she said with a sympathetic smile. “Please be sure to go to the infirmary if it happens again, alright?” 

I chuckled softly as I nodded. “Yes, I promise I will do so.” 

She returned the nod, and I noticed how her brows were knit together. We walked in silence for several moments until either of us spoke again. “It was a lovely service,” I offered, and she nodded again. “Papa and I watched from the balcony,” she replied as she pointed up at the balcony at the back of the chapel. “We felt it best to stay out of view given our role in the turmoil.” 

Sister Imperator and I had always had a good relationship, but even so, I was still slightly surprised by how atypically candid she was being. I nodded in acknowledgement, but didn’t respond otherwise. We had exited the chapel and were about to head off in different directions; we said our good-byes, and then Dew and Aether headed back to their quarters with Kian, while Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator opted for some fresh air outside. The Cardinal and I made our way to his office as it was the middle of the week, and there was still plenty of work to be done. He insisted, however, that I take a nap while he reviewed logistics for the upcoming American leg of A Pale Tour Named Death, set to kick-off in a few weeks’ time. 

I curled up on his black leather sofa; Luca kissed my forehead before he sat down at his desk, and it wasn’t long until I drifted off. After a few un-noteworthy dreams, I dreamt that I was in bed, asleep on my stomach, and I was lulled from my slumber by the feeling of somebody’s mouth against my shoulders and upper back. I soon felt the lips against my ear, whispering words to me that I couldn’t comprehend. I felt their weight as they shifted atop me, and then I felt a cock against my opening. 

The lips found my ear again; this time, my earlobe was sucked into their mouth as my entrance was breached. I moaned into the pillow as I was slowly filled with a sizable member, both in girth and length. My mystery lover paused for several moments once he was fully sheathed, giving my body some time to adjust to his size, before he started to move. He eventually built up to a moderate pace, but I soon realized we weren’t alone. 

I turned my head to the right, and there he was once more: Papa. The Dark Pope looked almost ethereal with the way the moonlight shone through the balcony door. He was partially covered with a sheet, leaving his pale, hairless chest exposed, and he appeared to be deep in thought. I tried to say his name, but my breath was taken away with every thrust; instead, I cautiously reached out for him. My fingers made contact with his arm, and he hummed contentedly without looking my way. “Hello again, _cara_ ,” he sighed. 

He eventually rolled on his side to face me; his hair haphazardly cascading across his forehead as he did so, and I reached up to push it back into place as if I had done so a thousand times before. Afterwards, he took my hand in his and brought my fingers to his painted lips. “Oh, how I miss you, Julianna,” he murmured as he kissed the pads of my digits one by one. “I’m sorry we had to leave you…” 

“W-we?” I managed to squeak out between moans. Papa nodded as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. “I wish I could tell you more, _cara_ ,” he said apologetically. “But I cannot as it’s something you must discover on your own.” 

Papa pressed something cool and metallic-feeling into the palm of my hand and closed my fingers around it. I pulled my hand away and found it was an old-fashioned antique brass skeleton key. “W-what…?” 

“This shall provide all of the answers to all of the questions you don’t even know to ask, my dear Julianna,” he cryptically explained to me as he ran his fingers along the side of my face. “You’ve lost so much.” 

The thrusts had picked up in tempo and intensity, and I momentarily buried my face in the pillow to stifle a moan. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but only one came to mind at that moment. “W-what h-have I l-lost, P-papa?” 

He let out a deep sigh as he looked wistfully at my mystery lover. 

“Everything.”


End file.
